


You're Good At This

by Somebodys_Nightmare



Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Freak Week 2020, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare
Summary: Cloud has a special way to wake Tifa up in the morning.Freak Week 2020 entry #1.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978219
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	You're Good At This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first entry in the Final Heaven Discord's Freak Week 2020 Event. The prompts used for this piece are: Morning Sex, Tease, Praise Kink, and Dirty Talk. Enjoy!

“Hey, baby.You awake?”

Cloud’s voice pulled her from her slumber like it was a hoax, eyes opening to him hovering over her, one arm caged above her head.He was lazily running two fingers over the cotton of her panties, pressing between her folds, filling her with a wicked ache.

“Mhmm,” she whispered, shaking the haze away, tilting up to press her mouth against his.He indulged her kiss before he dropped his lips to her ear.

“You want to come for me, baby?” Cloud whispered, his tongue flickering over her earlobe, and Tifa nodded, moans escaping her lips.

“You’re so beautiful in the morning,” he professed, kissing her jaw, three fingers now _tap, tap, tapping_ at her clit through her underwear.She arched her back, spreading her knees, nipples straining hard against fabric.Cloud bent his head, suckling one nipple over her t-shirt, soaking the material through before gently giving it a bite, sending a ricochet of flames through her blood.

She cried, rolling her hips.

“Look at you,” he growled, “Needy little brat, grinding on my fingers.You want them inside of you, baby girl?” _Tap, tap, tap_ , and then a long, slow drag over her clit, and she was leaking right through cotton.

Tifa nodded as he dropped to tease her nipple again, kissing and rolling it under his tongue.

“Be a good girl and use your words.”

“Yes, love,” she whined.“I want your fingers inside of me.”

“What else?” he shifted between flicks and strokes against the throb in her clit, before blowing on the wet fabric over her nipple, sending a chilling wave through her.“Tell me what you want.”

“Rub my clit, Cloud,” she whimpered.“I want to come.”

He hummed, dragging his fingers away from her clothed core and brushing them against the inside of her right thigh.“If you want to come, you better beg.”

She moaned, twirling her hips.“Please, love. I want to come.Please rub my clit and fuck my pussy with your fingers. _Please_.”

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes, baby.”

Cloud stopped tracing her thigh and pulled her panties to the side, running three fingers across her slit, swirling her wetness.He slid them inside of her, lifting his thumb to circle her clit, and slowly began to pump, rubbing her nub, working her open and curling against a spot deep inside.

“Yes, Cloud,” Tifa whimpered.“So good, daddy.”

Cloud growled against her neck, working her pussy faster, her arousal spilling across his fingers.“Good girl.You can come, baby.”

He pressed down hard on her clit, fingers stretching her, and she whined as she as came, her walls clenching him tight and her vision snapping white, her breath in fragments.Cloud leaned up and kissed her lips softly as she descended.

“Oh, Cloud,” she sighed breathlessly.

Cloud withdrew his fingers, cupping her sex with a squeeze before bringing them up to his lips for a taste.

“Hm…You’re good at this.”


End file.
